Bridget Molnar
Bridget's Info I'm a junior Communicative Sciences and Disorders major and hope to be a speech language pathologist working with kids. I've been working in the lab since May of 2010 You can reach me at molnarb1@msu.edu Grants Allocated and Hours #NIH: 4.5 hours/week #Volunteer: 2 hours/week Current Assignments High Priority Word-Initial: Label and extract VOT for the following ID2 NH MB&MIB files Due: 10-15-12 '(JG-NIH) *4017 3m *4478 3m *4778 3m *4780 3m Word-Initial: Label and extract VOT for the following ID2 NH MB&MIB files '''Due: 6-12-12 '(EBC-NIH) *4523 3m *4533 3m *4058 12m *4132 6m Word-Initial: Label and extract VOT for the following ID2 NH MB&MIB files '''Due: 6-19-12 (EBC-NIH) *4571 3m *4562 9m *4478 12m *4143 pre Low Priority Recently Completed Assignments *HI Prosody Data entry (see email; EBC-NIH) Due: 2-27-12 *HI Prosody data entry (NIH-EBC; see email) Due: 1st half on 2-17-12, 2nd half on 2-24-12 *VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4782 pre/3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP *Vowel formant analysis for Twin Data Set (tokens highlighted in green) - Deadline: Tues, Jan 24 (NIH-CMC) *VC Textgrid ID2 NH 4891 3m MET/MISP/MICP *VC Textgrids forNH 4824 12m, NH 4853 3m, NH 4920 3m MB/MIB/MET/MISP/MICP - Deadline: Jan. 12 (NIH-CMC) *ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability Extra Tokens (tokens highlighted in red only) - Deadline: Tues, Dec. 6 (NIH-CMC) *ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability NH4558 to NH4712 (highlighted tokens only) - Deadline: Mon, Dec. 5 '''(NIH-CMC) *Pitch Correction: ID2 CI4394 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) *ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability NH3358 to NH3898 - '''Deadline: Fri, Dec. 2 (CMC-NIH) *ID2 Longitudinal Reliability Analysis-NH 4555 MB/MIB (DLF-NIH) *Reference Assignment *Reliability Formant Analysis-NH 4446 MB/MIB (NIH-DLF) *Utterance textgrids for the following files (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-4-11 *ID2 NH 4546 pre MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4562 9m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4276 12m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4478 12m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4137 3m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4143 pre MB&MIB *Utterance Duration Textgrid Practice Assignment *Blank RaP textgrids: CI43 6m MIT, HA11 3m MET, 6m MET (LW-NIH) *Blank RaP Textgrid: ID1 HA16 3m/6m MIT/MET *Blank RaP textgrid: ID1 HA23 3m/6m MIT/MET *Blank RaP textgrids: ID2 CI 4675 6m MB/MIB *Quality control for PI data entry in prosody cross-sectional and longitudinal spreadsheets *Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4985 12m MB *Error Log creation for spreadsheet Prosody Longitualinal Data_8-22-11_EBC.xlsx *VC textgrid practice assignment *Perceptual isochrony data entry for ID2 NH 4810 9m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 19 *Check for more word-final consonants in ID2 NH 3912 3m MET/MISP VC textgrid Deadline: Sept. 16 *Perceptual isochrony data entry for ID2 NH 4778 3m, 6m, and 9m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 15 *VC Textgrid Creation- NH 4810 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MISP/MET *Perceptual Isochrony Data Entry Assignment G3/G4 *F2 Analysis for ID2 NH 3990 pre *Consensus Boundary textgrids for ID2 NH 4446 6m MB&MIB *Consensus Boundary textgrids for ID2 NH 4523 6m MB&MIB and 9m MB&MIB *Id1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4797 3m/6m MET and MISP *Consensus Boundary Textgrids for ID2 NH 4523 3m MB & MIB *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4797 6m MB/MIB/MICP-High Priority! *VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4797 6m MET/MISP and ID2 NH 4810 6m MET/MISP-High Priority! *F2 Analysis for the CONSONANT Project - ID2 NH 4523 6m *Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 CI51 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT *Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 NH 941 3m MET/MIT *Perceptual Isochrony Data Entry Assignment *Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 NH 547 2nd MIT/MET and 3rd MIT/MET *Blank RaP textgrid for ID1 NH 623 3rd MET/MIT *Blank RaP textgrids for ID2 HA 3664 15m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP *Rap Analyze 1042 *Rap Analyze 1063 *Rap Analyze 1076 *Rap Analyze 1088 *Rap Analyze 1075 *Rap Analyze 1054 *Blank RaP textgrids for ID2 HA 3664 3m MET/MISP *RaP textgrid creation for ID2 3990 pre MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP *VC textgrid creation for ID2 4777 3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP Skill Sets *Blank textgrid and VC textgrid creation *MatLab knowledge *RaP textgrid analysis *Utterance/Pause Textgrid creation *Formant Analysis